


Lips Sweeter Than Honey (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: hey your writing is absolutely amazing! could you do a story with the reader and nick amaro and you’re a virgin and it’s your first time?? super smutty and everything</p><p>word count: 1999</p><p>warnings: sex? why am i doing so much sex jfc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Sweeter Than Honey (NICK AMARO)

His breath ghosted over your neck and his hands were on your thighs and your mind was alight with everything Nick.

Your mind was reeling and everything was nothing but him. Your eyes were drinking in his flushed face, your hands were mapping out his strong back, the only thing you could smell was the cologne that he had put on that morning and the noises, oh, God, the noises he was making as he mouthed at your neck kept your synapses firing at rapid paces.

It was the farthest you had ever went with Nick, your boyfriend of three months and four successful dates with five cancelled dates, but you were ready. Nick was everything you had been looking for in a nice, attractive package.

The best of both worlds, right?

But he didn’t know you were a virgin, but did it matter? Would the sex change if he knew you were a virgin? Maybe, but you didn’t care. His body was completely blanketing yours and his erection was pressed into your thigh as he worked a particularly large hickey into your neck, hands pulling at the waistband of the sweats you had put on to watch a movie with him. You sighed, closing your eyes because damnit, Nick was good at whatever he was doing.

But you were tired of him paying more attention to your neck then kissing you so you let your hand ghost up his back, following his shiver, until you found the back of his head, “Nicky,” You moaned his nickname and then turned his face toward yours, nearly moaning when you saw the look in Nick’s eyes. “I want you to kiss me. I want you to take my virginity,” You dropped the bomb and then kissed him, one hand still tangled in his hair, the other cupping Nick’s ass as you rolled his hips forward.

He moaned as his erection pressed harder into your thigh but then Nick pushed himself back, different appendages tangling as you laid together on the couch, “What?” He gasped, “You’re a virgin?” You bit your lip and tried to sit up and kiss him, distract him, but he gently pushed you back down. “Tell me, please,” And he looked so earnest, so pure, that you had to tell him.

“Yeah,” You gasped, “Yeah, I’m a virgin.” Nick began to look like he was regretting his decision to follow you up to your apartment when you invited him in, “But, I mean, it’s okay,” You backtracked, “I’ve seen enough porn and I’m ready. I promise.”

“Porn isn’t a good representation of sex, belleza,” Nick leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead before he leaned back down again and began to let his hands wander again. “But if you’re sure, if you’re ready, I can show you what is a good representation of sex.”  
  


His words, almost an octave lower than his normal speaking voice, sent a shiver through your whole body, “Please,” You nodded as Nick’s lips began to work on the hickey again and you sighed, eyes falling closed. His hands ghosted up your torso, dragging your shirt with it and soon it was off. “Nicky,” You moaned, his hands kneading your breasts, “Show me,” He was spurred on by your words and then he kissed you again, open mouthed and hot, before he stood and pulled you up off of the couch with him. Nick knew where your bedroom was but you didn’t know how- maybe he had clocked it on his way to your living room or maybe he had watched which room you had went into to change into your pajamas. Either way, you didn’t care because he was unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall from his shoulders while he was facing away from you. You trailed your fingers, just your finger tips, up the line in the middle of his back. Then you flattened your palms onto either of his shoulder blades as he exhaled shakily.

You, just as shakily, kissed the base of his neck and hoped that you were being sexy, that you were being seductive and that Nick wanted you. You wanted him, so badly and he could probably feel it as your palms slid around to press firmly against the flat of Nick’s stomach. He covered your hands and leaned his head back, sighing.

“You’re sure about this, right?” He whispered, head turning as if he could see you behind him, “I don’t want to do anything you’re not sure with.” You kissed his back again and nodded once. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Nicky, look at me,” You whispered, turning him with a delicate hand on his chin, “I want this, I do. I want this with you. I’ve never been so sure, okay? I want you to take my virginity and I want to make you breakfast in the morning and I want to have another round in the shower.”

“Shower sex is complicated,” Nick flushed up to his neck and he smirked at you, kissing you again. The kiss was different than the others in the night. It was slower, yet it burned straight to your core. It sent shivers down your spine and then your hands found his belt, teasing the skin that was exposed due to his lack of a shirt. You unbuckled his belt, feeling strangely satisfied with the sound as the buckle hit the floor. You began to undo his pants, but Nick pushed your hands away and lead you to the bed, undoing your pants and tugging them down before he gestured for you to lay down on the bed.

So you did, moving yourself to the middle of the bed so you could lay back and watch Nick as he eyes your body, removing his pants to leave himself straining against his boxers. He smirked down at you and finally crawled over your body, leaving another heated kiss on your neck before he ran his hands up your thighs, slowly. He looked like he was trying to heat you from the inside out and it was working. Whatever he was doing was working because you were ready, beyond ready, and all he had done to get you to that point was look at you with those eyes and touch you with his hands and kiss you with those lips. He was kissing you and mumbling your name and mumbling in Spanish but dammit, you didn’t take more than two years of Spanish in high school so you had no clue what he was saying but it was sexy. The way he rolled his hips against yours and the way his hands fit over your body and the way his skin warmed your hands as you held on. But then Nick stopped and he paused and he kissed your cheek before his own fingers pulled the fabric of his boxers away from his waist. He looked at you, once more, for consent as you nodded.

He pulled his hand away from his own boxers to pull your underwear down instead, tossing them over his shoulder, smirking the whole time. You gasped and immediately felt vulnerable as you were the only one naked in the room, but Nick quelled that with one smooth flick down your most vulnerable area of all the vulnerable areas on your body. He crooned something in your ear in Spanish making your hips roll toward his hand and then he chuckled. “Excited,” Nick said, “We’re gonna work our way up, okay? I want to make you feel good and I want you to be comfortable.” You nodded and Nick’s thumb worked your clitoris in slow circles, riling you up.

It didn’t take much after he pushed a finger into you for you to keen for more, your own fingers curling around his strong biceps. Nick obliged and pushed another finger into you- curling them just right and Jesus! You had never found that spot yourself so how the hell did Nick find it so fast? You would have to ask him after you were done having sex with him because that’s all you could think about, was having sex with him.

And then Nick pushed his boxers down and looked to you once more for consent before he rolled his hips and pushed into you and you both groaned as he seated himself fully in you. Nick didn’t say anything but he shuddered, bottom lip worrying between his teeth as he tried not to lose it right away. It was hard to control yourself but you did, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaving your legs stagnant. You were afraid that if you moved your legs in anyway that you’d either hurt yourself or Nick. But then Nick rolled his hips back and then forward and he groaned into your mouth. “Dios mio,” He mumbled, “You’re perfect.”  
  
“Hardly,” You replied, whole body quivering as the pleasure as Nick found a rhythm - slow and steady as he pressed his lips to your ear and he spoke, softly, “Are you okay? Is this okay? I know we didn’t do a lot of prep, so tell me if this isn’t okay.” And his voice shook as he tried to keep himself from going too hard or too fast.

But you only gasped as a wave of pleasure rolled up your body from your core and you could barely reply to him, “Yes, Nicky, this is okay.” You swallowed heavily and kissed Nick hotly, open mouthed and caught his moan as your hips jumped up to meet his, to encourage him. You moaned as Nick hooked one of your legs around his waist and figured out you weren’t breakable and that you were ready and waiting for him to take you like you had dreamed about. He bit down on your earlobe as he gave you a particularly hard thrust.

“Fuck,” He gasped, eyes screwed shut, “Tell me if it’s too hard but fuck.” You repeated his sentiment and wrapped your other leg around Nick’s waist as his body shifted and slotted more cleanly against yours. Your moans mingled and he came to a stop pushed fully into you. You could feel his pelvic bone pressing against yours and you tried to catch your breath before you pulled Nick’s face out of your neck by the back of his head.

“What’s wrong baby?” You whispered, “Are you okay?” He closed his eyes but you kissed his lips gently, trying to get him to open up to you, “DId I do something wrong? Do you want to stop?” Nick shook his head and shuddered again, finally opening his eyes.

“No,” He gulped, “I’m good I just, I needed to make sure that I didn’t- that I didn’t- that I could keep going.” You laughed and kissed him harder, pulling Nick closer by his back.

“Come on, I know that even if you come before I do you’ll finish the job.” You shivered at the thought, “So go to town, Nicky, I’m not breakable.” He nodded, closing his eyes as he kissed you again, hips beginning their movement again. You both shuddered together and moved together and kissed each other.

Soon you were muffling his name in his own neck and your thighs were quivering as they were wrapped around Nick’s body and you were coming, scratching your mark into his back. Soon after that Nick’s hips were shuddering and he was biting a mark into your shoulder as he groaned from his chest and clenched bruises into your hips, breathing heavy.

You let your head roll back as Nick let his body collapse on top of yours, hands rubbing up and down your thighs as he tried to catch his breath.

“God,” You whispered, kissing his shoulder, “God, what have I been missing out on? I should’ve jumped your bones two dates ago.”

Laughing, Nick kissed you lazily, “Two real dates or two cancelled dates?”


End file.
